1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to heating of air using solar energy, and devices for heating air with solar energy.
2. Description of the Related Art
The collection of solar energy is used to heat water, air, and to generate electrical current. Hot air panels are designed to effectively harness solar power to heat air for uses including, for example, the heating of buildings, or any other application that benefits from heated air.
Current hot air panels rely on a single chamber design, including a single air chamber located under a glazing and having an inlet and an outlet. Thus, solar energy collected by the hot air panel heats air within a single chamber of the hot air panel. Further developments are disclosed herein, which can permit solar energy to become widespread in the application of heating air.